PROJECT SUMMARY ? BIOSTATISTICS, BIOINFORMATICS, AND RESEARCH DESIGN CORE The present application seeks funding to continue the MIND Institute Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Research Center (IDDRC) at the University of California, Davis. The IDDRC was launched in 2013 and is the newest of the 14 IDDRCs in the network. The Biostatistics, Bioinformatics, and Research Design Core (BBRDC) is designed to meet the needs of the IDDRC projects and cores at all stages of the research process by providing access to consulting biostatisticians with a broad range of complementary expertise and a core manager who will be able to work collaboratively with the biostatisticians and IDDRC investigators to design studies and provide analytics that ensure that project goals are met and the translational science of IDD is advanced. The BBRDC will achieve this goal by addressing three specific aims. Aim 1 is to provide statistical support to MIND Institute IDDRC investigators from a range of disciplines to advance the translational science of IDD. This support will encompass design, statistical analysis (especially for complex data), and interpretation of results. Aim 2 is to provide database support for IDDRC investigators, including clinical trials and other designs, data entry interface, and query-based capabilities. Aim 3 is to provide education and mentoring at all levels from student to senior faculty in the biostatistical skills and tools necessary for IDD translational research. The BBRD Core will assist IDDRC investigators and projects in generating high-quality data meeting the expectations of scientific rigor and reproducibility for publication, while supporting preclinical and clinical discoveries to advance the translational science of IDD. The Director of the BBRDC is Kyoungmi Kim, PhD.